


【丸亮】Little By Little

by Akaeatthemup



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), 関ジャニ∞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:08:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akaeatthemup/pseuds/Akaeatthemup
Summary: 锦户再一次在任务中负伤后，丸山在办公室里“惩罚”了他……





	【丸亮】Little By Little

 

**Little By Little**

 

“亮。”

听到这个声音，锦户亮一下绷直了背。

下意识的，他把手上的废纸、照片、笔记本都推到了一边，匆匆抓起铅笔胡乱在文件上写画起来。石墨笔尖在几个毫无意义的词上点了点，紧接着画了一个圆。

“亮。”

说话的人凑了过来，伴随着骨碌碌的声音——他坐着滚轮椅划过来，凑到锦户的身边，又叫了一声：“亮，为什么不回答我啦？”

是丸山。

“啊，丸，抱歉啊，我刚刚没听到。”锦户装作才反应过来的样子，眼神却一下子慌张起来，“我马上就整理好了，你先走吧。”

“既然你马上就整理好了，那我等你吧。”

锦户的手指抓紧铅笔的木质笔杆，磨平的指甲在上面打滑了一下。“那个……不用等我了，我刚刚想起来我还有一份报告没写……”

“那我帮你吧，你刚刚伤了手臂，会不方便吧？”

锦户的手臂是被犯人划伤的。在接到犯人现身的消息后，他没等后援便急急开车来到了犯人的所在地，希望能与对方周旋，尽快解救他手上的受害者。虽然最后成功救出，但他也在与犯人搏斗的过程中负伤了。随后赶到的丸山听到他受伤的消息后立刻变了脸色，尽管他没有责备锦户，但锦户知道他生气了，而自己则一整日都在试图逃避和他单独相处。

锦户是高中时认识丸山的，他是锦户的学长，在学校里有一个乐队，自己担任吉他手和主唱，在整个学校里都小有名气。从那时候起，锦户就暗暗钦慕他，然而那时他们只是点头之交，始终没能熟识，没想到，在进入警视厅之后，他再次见到了丸山，并且再次成为了他的后辈。

此后，出乎意料的，没花多长时间，他们就确定了关系。先告白的是丸山，与他温和柔软的性格不同，丸山表达爱意的方式开门见山、直截了当，以至于锦户听到他的告白时立刻涨红了脸，憋了好久才结结巴巴地回应道：

“说谎！那个时候你根本不把我当回事！”

“不是……不是的！”丸山慌忙解释起来，“我那个时候就很喜欢亮酱了，但是亮酱身边一直有那么多女孩子，我以为你只能接受女孩呢……”

“可是我从来没有把她们当做女朋友啊！”

“而且亮酱看起来很难接触，我都不怎么敢跟你说话……”

“我……我还送过你吉他拨片！”锦户不管不顾地大喊大叫起来，告白的场面现在看起来就像吵架。

“吉他拨片？啊……那盒拨片原来是你送的么？可是盒子上都没有写名字……”

这下轮到锦户手足无措了，最后他只能支支吾吾地解释道，那是因为太紧张了才会忘记写上名字，但其实那盒吉他拨片他从来就没有打算留下落款，否则他该怎么解释自己对学长说不出口的情愫呢？

也许正因为有这样的滑稽的误会，在那之后丸山总是会粘着他，用各种方式向他表白。用丸山的话来说，他想要把之前的遗憾补回来。锦户当然享受着这样的宠爱，但是他也知道，这样性格温和的人一旦动怒，就会格外可怕。

想到这里，他赶紧推脱：“不，没关系的……”

丸山突然从他的身后压过来，将手臂撑在了他面前的桌面上，桌子被震响的声音吓了他一跳。

“亮，为什么要那样？”

他不敢回头，手里一直抓着那只铅笔，指甲在上面刮蹭，但是丸山捏着他的下巴让他和自己对视，于是他看见这个男人带着恼怒和担忧的眼，而在他的印象里，这双眼睛总是带着笑意的。他不禁往后缩了缩，后背抵住了桌子。

“为什么那么不爱护自己？我会担心的啊……”

“我又不是故意的……”

自知理亏的锦户嘟囔了几声，接下来的反驳却被丸山的唇堵住，还来不及出口就囫囵咽回了喉中。

丸山接吻的方式十分温柔，总是先用双唇含住他，然后才一点点厮磨、一点点进入，但是这次他却狠狠咬住锦户的唇，在锦户吓得想要缩回去时却又捏住他的下巴不让他逃脱。丸山压着他，没磨蹭几下就用舌头强硬地侵入了他口中，在他的舌苔上摩擦、滑动，舔舐他柔软敏感的舌根，把他翻搅得发出难耐的喘息。

锦户软了身子，靠在椅背上，丸山的手仍然撑在他身后的桌面上，就着这样的高度，他俯下身与锦户接吻，而锦户只能仰着头，一只手攀着他的衣袖，另一只手抓紧了椅子的扶手。然而这个吻突然中断了，就在锦户舒服得浑身酥麻时，丸山抽身而出，然后将他从椅子上拉了起来。

“丸？”

“亮酱，转过去……”

他把那张滚轮椅推开，让锦户背对着他站在桌前、双手撑在桌面上，意识到恋人要做什么的锦户小幅度地挣扎起来，然而这样的环境却让他裹在裤子里的性器兴奋了起来。

下班时间早就过了，办公室里空无一人，但办公室的墙体是透明的玻璃，只有玻璃中间装饰性的磨砂纹路勉强能够阻挡视线，如果有加班的刑警路过，肯定会看到他们两人的动作。想到这里，锦户不由得推了推压在他身上的丸山。

“我们先回家……”

“不行，就在这里。”

“丸山隆平！”

锦户呵斥了一声，以往，只要他的语气变得稍微强硬，丸山就会屈服，但这一次他的恋人却铁了心一般毫不退让，不仅如此，他还火上浇油，把手伸向前方，隔着裤子，将手覆在锦户已经半勃的阴茎上。

“亮酱明明就想要了，在这里不好么？”

丸山的声音听起来就像撒娇，但锦户知道，无论如何他是逃不掉了。心一横，他干脆转过身，扯住了恋人的领带。

“亮？”

丸山的眼睛睁大了，似乎在等着他的下一个动作。锦户凑上前，啄了啄他的唇，然后双手攀住他的肩，吻了上去。

锦户不擅长接吻，看他犹犹豫豫的样子就能知道，为了掩饰，他只会含着丸山的唇，然后用舌头轻轻舔舐。他停留一下就离开，然后又小心翼翼地靠近，纯情得像小女生偷吻喜欢的学长一样。主动权很快被丸山夺走了，他搂着锦户的腰，在他轻舔自己的上唇时趁机将自己的舌头滑了进去，然后便是重蹈覆辙。

锦户被他吻得四肢发软，等到稍微分开时才发现自己手里仍然握着丸山的领带。他不服输地扯了一下，丸山的脸顿时离得更近了，吓得他想要后退，却发现背后就是桌子。丸山被他的举动逗乐了，弯着眉眼笑起来，然后又吻上他，牙齿轻轻咬着他的下唇，在亲吻中被吻得发烫的唇顿时变得又麻又痒。

“我们回家再做吧……”他再次试着劝服丸山，他的恋人没说话，手上用力将他托上桌面，然后将他的皮带解开，扯下裤子扔在了一旁。鞋子已经被锦户自己踢掉了，内裤却还没脱下，丸山的手指从内裤的边缘伸进去，逗弄着会阴的软肉，稍微往后滑，来到穴口轻轻摁压，像是等不及要进入那里一样。

“今天只靠后面行么？”丸山的表情就像在谈论晚饭一样，“不然就不算是惩罚了呢。”

“凭什么罚我！”锦户抗议起来。

“因为亮总是不爱惜自己，老是害我担心……“

“这样说的话，你也是啊！”他又扯了一下丸山的领带，“每次都挡在我前面，受伤了怎么办？”

“如果不挡在你前面，你不就受伤了么？”丸山的表情显得有些委屈。

“担心我的话，拦住我不就好了？”

这句话出口，锦户立刻红了脸，而丸山的表情一点点变化，眼睛逐渐弯成月牙状，笑容越来越明显，然后他突然扑上来，在锦户的脸上猛地亲了几下。锦户想要推开他，手上却根本没使劲，于是被他抱在怀里，再次被吻住。

他们两个总是这样。并肩在电梯里时就会想要亲吻，一旦双唇接触便会像不经事的毛头小子一样亲个没完。两个人都不是毫无经验的愣头青了，却还是像情窦初开时一样，总是想要黏在一起。

锦户被吻得缺氧，好不容易从丸山的怀里挣脱出来，顾不上自己还四肢发软就推了他的恋人一把。

“到底做不做？”

“亮酱心急了？”

“才没有……”

丸山依旧没有替他把内裤褪下，而是拉开边缘将手探入，就像偷尝禁果一样欲盖弥彰。锦户因为这个想象红了脸，丸山的手指刚刚探入他的后穴，他就难以抑制地叫着恋人的名字喘息起来，然后抓住丸山的手臂，咬着下唇等待着最初被进入的异物感过去。往常丸山在这个阶段总是小心翼翼地替他开拓，确认不会伤到他后才会逐渐加大力度，但今天第一根手指刚刚进到深处，第二根手指便毫不客气地挤了进来。

“痛！”他嘶了一声，忍不住扯了扯丸山的领带表示抗议，后穴的那两根手指便停下来，开始温柔地抽插。修剪得平整的指甲若有似无地擦过他的前列腺，他忍不住动了动腰，埋在后穴里的手指却突然使坏，用力摁压他的敏感点，锦户猝不及防地叫了出来。

“亮，声音好棒啊……”丸山也喘息起来，一只手将锦户的腿拉开，负责开拓的手指愈发用力地在他的后穴翻搅起来。

“啊……”

丸山向前俯身，鼓起的裆部与锦户被内裤束缚着的阴茎互相磨蹭，布料磨蹭着敏感的茎头，锦户一下子就软了腰，声音也不知道什么时候带上了哭腔。

“等一下……呜……嗯啊……”后穴的手指越来越用力，锦户的腿夹着恋人的腰，脚趾在袜子里蜷缩起来，“不行……快点进来，我……我要忍不住了……”

“没关系的。”

“有关系！”锦户猛地扯了一把丸山的领带，“我……我想你进来我再……”

“亮酱，超过分的啊……”

“谁叫你老是让着我，都是你的错……”这么说的时候，他还轻扯着手里的领带，丸山赶紧抓住那只作乱的手。

“是是是……”

丸山终于解开了自己的裤子，然后脱下锦户的内裤，将自己胀痛的性器推入了他的体内。锦户发出一声绵长、低哑的呻吟，音尾还没断却突然拔高：“等……等等！呜……啊嗯……啊……不行了……”

“亮酱，”丸山拉长了尾音叫他的名字，“好过分啊，我才刚进来就忍不住了？”

锦户顾不上回应他，被进入的快感让他头脑一片空白。随着丸山开始缓缓抽送，越来越多又酥又麻的欲望再度从双腿间缓缓升了起来，但他的腰软得动不了，只能胡乱抓住丸山的袖口，呜咽着叫着他的名字。丸山用力握住他的腰，毫不留情地抽插起来，锦户精瘦的细腰随着他的动作微微摆动，性器蹭在小腹上，让他平坦的下腹沾上了浊白液体，看起来无比淫靡。

“亮，腿夹紧一点。”

丸山的手搭在他的双腿上，帮助他调整姿势，让他把双腿盘在丸山的腰上。锦户还没来得及消化丸山的这句话是什么意思，大力的顶弄已经让整张桌子晃动了起来。快感震得他头皮发麻，他用手攀着丸山的颈，整个人挂在他身上，腿却不住地往下滑。敏感的内里被不断侵犯，小腹里堆积的酸胀感越来越难耐，生理性的泪水在他咬住下唇时淌到嘴角边，咸的。

“腰真细啊，亮酱，总感觉会被我弄断的样子……”

“胡说……胡说什么……”锦户断断续续地反驳着，却被恋人的捣弄逼出难堪的声音，他想要咬住手堵住这些声音，但丸山手腕压在桌上，整个人迫近他。

丸山喘着气，额上的汗染湿了他的额发，更多的汗水沾在鬓角、下巴、侧颈，直盯着锦户的眼神有些吓人。不合时宜的欲望在锦户的脑海中升腾起来，他有些恍惚地伸出手，手指擦过了丸山的睫毛。丸山眨眨眼，又恢复了平常的模样，脸上的表情像是委屈，又像是疑惑。

“亮？”

锦户没有回答，而是抓住丸山的领带，将他拉近自己，然后急切地吻了上去。他的腰身迎合着丸山律动的频率扭动起来，丸山顿时明白了锦户心思，一面沿着他的脖颈的线条亲吻下去，一面在他的身体里顶弄。锦户发出模糊的呜咽声，手指插入丸山的黑发间，另一只手却依旧紧紧扯着他的领带。

“忍不住了么？”看着锦户通红的眼角，丸山忍不住更加用力地顶弄恋人的敏感点，感受着锦户一下一下绞紧的内部。

“呜……还可以的……啊……不是……不要……”

“亮酱？”他一边刻意这么问，一边毫不客气地在那点上刺戳、碾压，然后毫不意外地看见锦户开始颤抖，接着射了出来。但他还不想放过他，顶住他的敏感点不断刺激，还没从高潮恢复过来的锦户被生生逼入另一波快感。

“不行了……啊……不要……停下来……”

“不舒服么？”

“不行……笨蛋……不行……”锦户用盈着泪的眼睛望着他，手指无意识地抓住了他的袖子，“隆平君……”

“真的不行么？”丸山的声音听起来像在说甜蜜的情话，然而插在锦户体内的性器涨大了一圈，而且愈发激烈地冲撞起来，“可是亮的声音听起来很舒服……”

他不给锦户喘息的机会，一下一下将他贯穿，他嘴硬的恋人终于不再抵抗了，只是攀在他颈后的手随着他的挺动越来越用力，声音里的哭腔也越来越浓。丸山忍不住咬了他的耳垂一口，他的恋人颤抖一下，发出一声闷哼，然后再次泄在了小腹上。

高潮过后的锦户埋在他的怀里不肯抬头，他只能一边亲着他的额头，一边做最后的冲刺，然后将精液灌入了他的体内。两人拥在一起，喘息声相互交叠，过了许久，锦户扯了扯丸山的领带，眼角依旧是红的。

“把我的裤子给我……”

丸山把掉在地上的西装裤和内裤捡起来，慢慢替他穿上。锦户红着脸，没说什么，只是眼神一个劲地闪躲。看见恋人的样子，不知哪里来的主意，丸山突然出声了：

“主任，我的工作做得还好么？”

身为搜查一课八系的系主任，锦户负责现场工作的指挥与调度，因此丸山虽然是他的前辈，在职位上却是他的下属。这几年里锦户的工作愈发出色，已经成为能够独当一面的刑警，但在丸山面前时，偶尔还是会像个后辈一样想要依赖他。果然，这句话一出口，锦户脸上的红色立刻深了好几度。

“不好！”锦户拍了他一巴掌，没使什么劲，丸山却捂住脸摆出了一副痛苦的委屈模样，锦户立刻心软了。

“痛么？”

丸山委屈的神情瞬间消失，变成笑嘻嘻的模样。“不痛。”

“你……你这家伙！”

他用劲力气打上去，没想到丸山突然扑上来，把他整个人抱在怀里，他的巴掌落空了。

“下次，绝对不许在办公室里……听见了么？”

丸山没有回应，而是吻了上来，这下，恐怕连这一句话也将要落空了。

 


End file.
